When They Left
by Lia564
Summary: When Edward left, Bella became a famous singer. What happens when the Cullen’s find out. Has Bella moved on? Or does she still hold a special place for Edward in her heart? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

"What can we do?" Jasper asked anxiously. Edward was an idiot. It has been five years since he left Bella. Currently he was staying Puerto Rico. We only found this out when he came in for a quick visit 2 days ago. Esme and Carlisle were currently in Pairs honeymooning, again and it was just Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and I at the house.

"He needs Bella." Rosalie said.

"There's no point trying to tell him that" Emmet said.

"We spent a year trying to tell him that." I said back. We all sighed. He was clearly unhappy without her, but refused to go back, the excuses he gave back were pathetic.

"Bella hated being a year older, let alone 5" or "I promised I wouldn't intervene"

"I don't think he'll ever realise" Rosalie said. We all sighed and departed form the dining table and walked into the living room. I turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. I hated Bella not being here, she was my sister, and she may as well have died.

"Flip back to channel 23" Rosalie suddenly yelled. I hadn't been paying attention to what channel I was on. I flipped and gasped to what I saw.

On the show was Ellen and she was interviewing

"Bella?" Emmet asked uncertain.

"SSSHHHH" Rosalie and I, said back at the same time, so we could her properly what she was saying.

"_So we are back with famous singer Bella Swan" there was around of applause and cheers as Bella, hugged Ellen and took her seat._

"_So Bella, please tell us about your life, I mean come on. You're this famous singer; you've already won 3 Grammys and 2 American Music Award. How did you do it?"_

"_I'm not sure" Bella laughed. "I suppose once I moved to L.A everything just fell into place for me."_

"_Wouldn't life be easier if everything just fell into place for everyone?" Ellen asked and the crowd cheered. "So let's get serious now"_

"_Have you ever been serious?" Bella asked laughing as Ellen joined her._

"_You know what I haven't. But I am extremely curious to know where you got your inspirations for your songs?"_

"_Well, basically when I was living in forks, I had a boyfriend that claimed he would always love me. But then he broke my heart and skipped town. So I suppose I just try to put the pain I remebered in to the songs"_

"_Who would ever be so cruel?" Ellen asked and Bella smiled._

"_But" Ellen continued, "That pain gave you what you are today."_

"_I know right" Bella laughed._

I turned off the TV.

"No way" Rosalie said. "Bella's famous?"

"Well obviously, and a pretty good singer by the sounds of it." Jasper said.

"How could we not have heard of her songs, or her achievements?" I asked. I can't believe Bella made into the big time; she seemed a little shy at times.

"Well we don't exactly have the TV on tons, or the radio" Rosalie said.

"You guys know what this means right" I asked them. "Let me guess" Emmet answered.

"Were going to Hollywood?"

"You bet" I said as I ran upstairs to get my passport.

**BPOV.**

It has been 5 years since the Cullen's left me and I was doing fabulous. I know it sounded weird, and I was depressed at first but when I came here and started singing; I discovered a whole new world. I watched as Ed, turned over to me and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey baby" he greeted me.

"Hey" I answered back as he took my chin, pulling it towards him to embrace him in a kiss. I know it sounded crazy, but Ed Westwick was my boyfriend. When Edward had left he left me heart broken. Jacob was helpful, but once he became a werewolf, we barely had time for each other. Charlie noticed how I was getting more depressed so he decided to take a holiday with me to Hollywood. We were walking down the streets and Charlie saw a guitar, he though I would like to play it so he bought it. I met Ed, 2 years later when I was singing at a concert, he had backstage passes and we instantly connected. I heard the door bell ring and we both groaned.

"That will be Jacob, he was coming over today." I said getting up.

"I have to get ready anyway; I'm meeting with the directors anyway." He kissed me again, and went to go get some clothes for himself. I quickly pulled off my pyjamas and put on some skinnies and a tank top. My fashion had improved remarkably sine I moved here. I skipped down the stairs and opened the door.

"Jake you always come at the worst" but cut off to which I saw standing in front of me.

The Cullen's stood there like a dream in the doorway. They couldn't be here could they? I quickly scanned and saw that Edward wasn't there with them. Well this was going to be... awkward.

**

* * *

**

Please review, i started this story because i wasnt getting too many reviews for my other one, Lia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

"So do we just ring the door bell?" Emmet asked uncertain as we stood in front Bella's house. The Bella in forks could barely afford a nice car. But this house was amazing; it was quite modern, double storied with a large front garden with a Ferrari parked in the driveway.

"Well how else do we get in?" Rosalie asked as she rang the door bell.

"We could have gone through the back" Emmet muttered. I could hear her footsteps descend down the stairs. "Jake you always come at the" Bella said as she opened the door, but cut of due to the fact that we were standing there. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small o. She looked different. Hotter, in a word. She grown a couple of inches and now was wearing an outfit that looked gorgeous on her. Her hair had also grown longer and curlier." I…cull…What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked.

"We came to see you" Jasper answered. "Can we come in?"

"Umm I, no you may not." Bella answered steeping in front of the doorway.

"Why not Bel" I asked but started to hear someone descend down the stairs.

"Is someone else here?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked really uncomfortable. A few seconds later Ed Westwick was standing in the doorway. OMG I loved Ed Westwick he was so hot. But why was he at Bella's house. No.

"Hey babe" Ed said as he put an arm around Bella. "Hi" he said towards us.

"Ed these are some old…friends of mine from forks" Bella answered hesitating on the word friends.

"Hi, I hate to be rude but I have to meet up with the directors from gossip girl." He said just before he bent down to Bella's level to embrace her in a kiss. Now it was my turn to feel uncomfortable. He waved us goodbye, as he got into the Ferrari and drove off. We all turned to face Bella but she look dazed as she store as the Ferrari drive off. She looked like she remembers we were here and turned to face us.

"Can we come in now?" Rosalie asked starting to walk to the door, but just as she was going to enter Bella put her arm onto the doorframe stopping her entry. Rosalie looked angry.

"Do you mind?" She asked rudely.

"Do you mind? You can't just come here, after complete silence for 5 years. No contact at all not evens an email. I didn't even get a goodbye from you guys." Bella rebutted.

"Bella" I said softly. "Can we please come in?" She looked at us for a few seconds, and then slowly moved her arm motioning for us to go in. We entered to see a large stair case directly in front of us. Bella led us to the left, to a white living room with biesh furniture. Bella stopped walking and turned around to face us. You could cut the tension with a knife. I spotted several awards on a floating bookshelf. I wandered over there to see them.

_American Music Award-Best female artist_

_Grammy- Best Female artist_

"Wow Bella you've won a lot of awards" I complimented.

"Thanks" she answered simply.

"How long have you and Ed Westwick been dating?" Jasper asked. Great I was planning to ease into that, but Jaspers always so direct.

"Bout 3 years now" Bella answered.

"How did you even meet him?" Rosalie asked stunned.

"Well, there was a gossip girl party, and I got hired to sing at it. Then he congratulated me on my singing, and then he asked me out so I said yes."

"How could you do that to Edward?" Rosalie asked. Anger flashed Bella's face. Great, why would Rosalie say that? WHY? WHY? WHY?

"How could I do that to Edward? How could Edward do that to me? I waited and waited and he never came back. I waited for so long." Bella looked like she was about to cry.

"I lost so many friends, and I had Charlie scared as hell. So don't tell me I didn't wait. Because I did for 2 years." Tears started to roll down Bella's cheeks. I was about to go comfort her when I heard the door open.

"I suggest you leave blood suckers"

**BPOV**

They stood in the doorway exactly like I had remembered them. They hadn't aged a bit, even if it was possible.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload. Holidays started nad we visted some family overseas. I hope everyone has a great new year :) Lia**


End file.
